La historia de un amor
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Esta es la historia de amor de Cedric y Oliver, pero las historias de amor no siempre tienen el final que deseamos. *yaoi*


**La historia de un amor**

-Ya vasta no te lo permitiré Cedric.

Grito la señora Diggory.

-Déjame en paz, madre, es que acaso tanto te cuesta entender que lo amo.

Murmuro Cedric con los dientes apretados.

-Es solo un jugador de Quidditch, un don nadie no te permitiré unirte a el.

-No es un don nadie, mamá no hable así de Oliver.

-Ese maldito Wood, no es nada.

Grito la señora Diggory, descolocada, mientras el señor Diggory no se atrevía a intervenir.

_Te escucho con delay mientras me gritas otra vez  
poniéndome contra la pared... _

-Oliver...

Gimió Cedric incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

-Lo siento Cedric, tu madre tiene razón, yo soy un don nadie, no tengo que ofrecerte y tu te mereces mucho mas de lo que yo te podría dar.

-Pero, yo te amo a ti, Oliver. Sabia que no eras rico cuando me metí contigo y eso no me importo. Pensé que me amabas.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida, por eso te dejo Cedric. Vuelve a Hogwart, termina tu séptimo año y as una vida, con alguna sangre limpia de buena familia. Yo tratare de rehacer la mía.

Oliver lo beso en los labios y desapareció entre la multitud de los mundiales, antes de que Cedric lo pudiera detener.

_Que no toleras más mi forma de pensar,  
que eres mi madre y que es por mi bien... _

-Nunca te perdonare lo que provocaste madre. Espero que sepas que desgracias mi vida. Que Oliver es la única persona a la que amare jamás.

-Ahora hablas así Cedric, pero algún día me lo agradecerás.

-Jamás.

-Ya veras que...

_Te pongo en mute para observarte bien,  
no soy quien tu soñaste alguna vez;  
y en un flash back te veo en mi niñez,  
siempre en una lagrima mientras te digo... _

Estaba vivo, pensó Cedric aliviado. Le debía una a Potter si no le hubiese dicho en que consistía la prueba, estaría muerto. Aunque la verdad es que no veía gran diferencia, su vida era Oliver Wood, Cho Chang solo era una tapadera, un burdo consuelo ahora que Oliver no estaba mas. Su madre... Cedric se pregunto si algún día la señora Diggory se daría cuenta de que le había destrozado la vida.

_Déjame, déjame, déjame  
abrirme de par en par,  
buscar mi identidad aunque me vuelva a equivocar;  
déjame, si te importo de verdad,  
déjame cortar el cordón umbilical... _

-Mamá, compórtate, no e ganado aun, sabes. Potter esta empatado conmigo y espero que gane.

Dijo Cedric molesto a sus padres, que estaban en Hogwart para la prueba final.

_Que soy anti social,medio pelafustan,  
que me comporto de manera anormal... _

-No seas anti social Cedric.

-Así soy madre, no puedo hacer mas.

_Que debo de intentar vestir algo màs nice,  
que debo ser màs cool y convencional... _

-¿Cuando entenderás que te separe de ese guardián de quinta por tu propio bien?

Cedric sintió deseos de gritarle nunca mas no dijo nada.

_Que soy anti social, medio pelafustan,  
que me comporto de manera anormal...  
Que debo de intentar vestir algo màs nice,  
que debo ser màs cool y convencional... _

Mientras el racho verde se acercaba a mi a toda prisa, en los escasos segundos que el Avada tardo en darme de lleno y arrebatarme la vida, pensé en ti Oliver, mi amado Oliver, si mi madre había ganado, al fin nos separaban definitivamente, mi amor y esta vez para siempre.

_Te pongo en mute para observarte bien,  
no soy quien tu soñaste alguna vez madre;  
y en un flash back te veo en mi niñez,  
siempre en una lagrima mientras te digo adiós, tu ganaste  
Nunca podré volver a el..._

Tu ganaste, ya mas nunca podré volver a el.

>

Un hombre castaño muy guapo sostenía un ramo de flores en una mano y a un pequeño de 4 años en su otra mano. Ambos vestían de negro en el solitario cementerio.

-Lamento no haberte dicho de nuestro hijo Cedric. Se que te hubieses mantenido con vida si lo hubieses sabido. Es tu viva imagen amor.

Pensó el hombre sin hacer nada, por evitar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Se inclino sobre la tumba y dejo el ramo de flores en ella, su hijo el pequeño Cedric Oliviero siguió su ejemplo dejando una rosita blanca sobre la tumba de su otro padre.

-Papi Oliver¿Es cierto que papi Cedric me cuida desde el cielo?

Oliver Wood miro con amor a su pequeño hijo, a lo único que le quedaba de su amado Cedric Diggory.

-Si, mi amor. Nos cuida a los dos, a los dos.

Dijo Oliver mientras su hijito le limpiaba las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-Ve con el tío Harry y el tío Draco.

Le pidió Oliver a su hijo. El niño asintió y dándole un beso a sus pequeños deditos los puso sobre la tumba de su papá.

-Te traeré mas flores muy pronto papi Cedric.

Dijo el pequeño antes de salir corriendo asía donde estaban sus "tíos" Draco y Harry. Ambos eran pareja y legalmente Cedric Oliviero era su hijo, eso era lo único que había impedido que la señora Diggory le quitara al niño, cuando lo descubrió un año antes. Oliver vivía en la casa de Harry y Draco y el niño no sabia nada de la trama legal, para el Harry y Draco eran sus tíos. Y entre el antiguo buscador de Oliver y el había un trato, cuando Oliver se casara, le devolverían la custodia de Cedric Júnior de inmediato, aunque eso era solo un tecnicismo legal, Oliver era un padre en toda la extensión de la palabra para su pequeño y el de su amado Cedric.

-Tu no estas muerto Cedric¿Como puedes estarlo si vives en mi corazón?

Pregunto Oliver al viento con un suave sollozo. Y aya arriba en el cielo, un ángel miro con tristeza al solitario hombre parado ante su tumba mortal.

-Si Oliver yo vivo en tu corazón de la misma forma en que tu vives en el mío, amado mío, siempre mío.

**Fin**

No se vayan a burlar de mi, pero la verdad es que se me salieron las lagrimas con este fic. ¿Por que Cedric se tubo que morir si estaba buenísimo? Snif, snif, Cedric regresa yo te amo. Hasta la próxima locura Thequeennasuda.


End file.
